1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data compression system for a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a data compression system and related power saving method capable of selecting a data transmission path according to an operation mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD), which has advantages of thin appearance, low power saving and low radiation, etc. has widely been applied in various electronic products such as a computer screen, mobile telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), flat television, and other communication/entertainment equipment. The principle of LCD is to vary the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer by varying the voltage difference between two terminals of the liquid crystal layer. The transparency of the liquid crystal layer may change accordingly, which is further incorporated with the light source provided by a backlight module to display images.
The LCD includes a drive chip. After data is transmitted from a host to the drive chip, the data may be compressed by a compression circuit and stored in a compression memory. The drive chip then utilizes a de-compression circuit to transmit the data to the display area. When the drive chip is operated in some particular modes, information related to complete color gamut may not be required. Thus, compressing the information data of complete color gamut via the compression circuit may generate unnecessary power consumption.